


Черничные

by Carth



Category: Shameless (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha Lydia Martin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, Male Lydia, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, Twincest, lydia and Ian, martin twins, teen Wolf twins
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йен помнит всполохи золота в волосах двух детей, огромный луг и пальцы в черничном соке - Лидии нравился вкус, ему - фиолетовый язык</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Инцест-не инцест, Ваше дело. Близнецы Мартин или близнецы Галлагер, на ваше усмотрение. ООС жуткий.

Йен улыбается. Слабо, показывая немного пожелтевшие зубы, которые совсем не похожи на её собственные, идеально белые, без следов от кофе из дешёвой забегаловки.

Йен смотрит и отпечатывается на радужке, светло-зеленой, с теми янтарными крапинками, которых у него самого нет. Йен хмурит брови, но все понять не может - как так?

Лидия искрится под лучами, словно чертов витраж - там золотой, сочный зелёный, чернично-фиолетовый.

Йен помнит всполохи золота в волосах двух детей, огромный луг и пальцы в черничном соке - Лидии нравился вкус, ему - фиолетовый язык. 

Йену психиатры твердят : 

"Что не убивает нас, делает нас сильнее".

Йен цепляется за пальцы сестры и шепчет куда-то в основание шеи:

– Что не убивает нас, заставляет нас желать смерти, – пальцы Лидии тонкие, одни косточки.

Йен улыбается ей шире и щурится немного - редкие лучи солнца проникают сквозь пыльные стекла и открашивают волосы в чистую медь. Его собственные получаются грязно-ржавыми. 

Йен водит пальцами по тонким переплетениям вен на запястьях сестры и напевает давно забытую мелодию. Йен запускает кровь по венам, выжигая изнутри, растворяясь сплошным черничным с золотом.

— Ну и скотина же ты, Йен, - Лидия носом шмыгает, трёт щеку ладонью - он знает, что сестра всегда так делает, когда нервничает. 

Йену жаль и немного - совсем чуточку - противно. Йену не хочется, чтобы Лидия плакала, но девчонка держит планку и смотрит как на ничтожество. 

— Ну и дрянь же ты, Лидс, - ему мерзко от самого себя и седавтивных, постепенно размягчающих мозг. Лидия плывёт перед глазами, на тонкие ниточки расползается.

Ниточки красивые, цветные, блестят на свету. Лидия красивая, неземная.

— Чего ты ждёшь? Тебя ведь могут любить куда сильнее, - у Йена голос срывается на предательский – слабый – хрип, царапающий горло. Йену тошно и стыдно от жалости в маслянистых зрачках сестры.

Лидия - черничное солнце – улыбается. Йен надеется, что её лучей хватит на обоих.


	2. If I Die Young

— Если я умру молодым, укутайте меня в сатин, - поёт Йен, пытаясь вытянуть ноты, поглядывая на Лидию. – Если я умру молодым, позвольте мне раствориться в рассветной реке. 

Лидия хмурит тонкие брови, но все же ведёт кистью по кипельно-белой бумаге, разбавляя бледно-голубой ярким, величественным фиолетовым – Йен напротив оттягивает ворот линялой футболки с рисунком волка.

Йен тянет её за пальцы к себе, ведёт по тыльной стороне ладони и обхватывает тонкие запястья пальцами. Йен называет её родственной душой и рассказывает о созвездиях, спрятанных за предрассветными сумерками.

Йен говорит, что она красивее любой Венеры и ярче Ригеля, а Лидия лишь краснеет перманентно – брат улыбается немного отрешённо и бессвязно. 

— Ты моя сестра, - бормочет Йен, утыкаясь носом в ключицы, считая родинки - сплошное топлёное молоко - на шее; Лидия теплее солнца в январе. – Ты моя половина. 

Йен меланхолично вязнет в медной трясине жизни, не делая ни малейшей попытки вздохнуть – черника забивает ноздри уже привычно; Лидия со своими кисточками чудится всюду.

— Ты не оставляй меня, хорошо? – Лидия улыбается и сжимает его пальцы в своих, ведёт легонько по меди волос. Лидия хочет цитировать "Игру Престолов", но Йену сериал не нравится, а книжка служит опорой для покосившегося мольберта.

— Не надейся, Лидс. Мы пришли вместе и уйдём вместе.

Лидия покупает им ягоды – любимые – и заполняет прозрачные стаканы. Йен улыбается, а мятая оранжево-голубая футболка Mets летит на свежий газон у бассейна. 

Лидия плечами ведёт зябло – дождливый июнь оседает на плечах холодными каплями и матовой серостью неба. Йен врывается апельсиновым вихрем и тянет на себя, цепляясь жилистыми пальцами за лодыжки. 

Лидия позволяет себе тонуть в синей глади, утягиваемая братом, и желание как-то спастись. Лидия гладит пальцами острые скулы близнеца и прижимается к губам, выдыхая пузырьки вверх, к солнцу над головой. 

У Йена стойкий привкус черники на губах и солнце в весенних глазах - Лидии оно важнее любого небесного тела над головой раз в тысячу. 

Йен и Лидия дороже друг другу всего на свете - солнечные блики на воде дрожат от редких пузырьков.

***

Натали Мартин приносит им пучок едва созревшей черники, нежно проводя пальцами по мраморной коже – облаченным в белый сатин Йену и Лидии теперь вечно семнадцать.


	3. Another Love

— Лови меня! – Йен кричит, размахивает руками и улыбается во все двадцать восемь – ему пять, Лидия прощает брату такую малость. — Лови меня! 

Лидия не ловит. Лидия вскрикивает и бросается к распластавшемуся на земле близнецу и шипит от эфемерной боли в коленках. 

Лидия обещает всегда держать его рядом. Лидия обещает ни за что не отпускать Йена.

Микки появляется на их пороге в три часа ночи и угрожает битой. И замирает, открыв рот. Потому что позолоченный Йен со смеющейся Лидией на спине улыбается широко и чертовски солнечно – Микки уверен, что ничего ярче в жизни не видел.

Йен смеётся, закидывая в рот попкорн и в перерывах легко касаясь губ Микки своими – блеклая Лидия сжимается в углу комнаты на старом диване и скребёт ногтем едва заживший шрам на запястье.

Лидии не нравится резкий, серый Микки с татуировками на костяшках и вечными дешевыми сигаретами. Микки криво улыбается ей, и Лидия почему-то хочет оттолкнуть его дальше от брата – Микки тянет чужое золото себе и ведёт плечами, будто привычно.

Лидия кидается эфемерными "привет" и "меня зовут Лидия", лишь бы вытеснить черничную пустоту в груди.

Лидия прячет за широкими браслетами исполосованные запястья и тащит сигареты из карманов Микки, который плечами только пожимает – Мартин хочет вцепиться в них острыми ногтями и рвать. 

Мартин останавливают только искорки в знакомых с рождения глазах – Йен приторно-счастлив и машет ей с другого конца улицы.

Лидия пытается говорить с другими, но Йена рядом нет и пальцам жутко неудобно и жарко в чужой ладони.

У Лидии ноют коленки, а старые качели уже покрылись коркой ржавчины. Лидия падает, надеясь, что Йен пожалеет. Но Йена нет.

На девятнадцатилетие Лидия задувает свечи на пироге и смотрит на пустое сиденье рядом - позолоченный Микки забирает её Йена.


	4. Мечтатели

Йен надеется, что однажды его просто взведут на гильотину и казнят - лицо Лидии в этот момент кажется ему самым интересным объектом.

Она кидается в него тусклыми улыбками и все отворачивается - ему интересно, как они докатились до такого. Ему до рези в горле хочется сжать запястья и спросить прямо в лицо: "с каких пор?".

Он откровенно плох в чтении эмоций - вечная прерогатива сестрёнки, но стыд на маслянистой поверхности зрачка различает сразу - впитывает его в себя, раскатывает на кончике языка, наслаждаясь.

Йен знает, что сестрёнка заламывает пальцы, пряча руки под столом - маленькие шрамы за белоснежной коже Йен чувствует, как свои.

Лидия умоляет его посмотреть с ней "Мечтателей", тараторя что-то об актерском дебюте Евы Грин и цепляясь тонкими пальцами за домашнюю футболку. Лидия рассказывает о героях-близнецах и старой Франции, наливая в два бокала дешевое красное вино и улыбаясь ему.

Франция скучная и вообще какая-то блеклая, а на Грин у Йена вполне ожидаемо встает и Лидия как-то странно супится, отмечая на ходу, что исполнитель главной роли - Йен не помнит имени, ему плевать – вполне хорош собой. 

У Лидии привычка кусать губы и сигарета между губ – дым смешно сочетается с посеревшей кожей и мутными зрачками. У Лидии кислое послевкусие вина на языке и попытка оторваться от брата.

Синяки на её запястьях яркие, черничные; Йен злится, морщит нос и кидает презрительное "шлюха". Йен знает, что сестра бродит по городу ночью и целуется до боли в дёснах со Стилински. 

— По тебе ошейник плачет, – смеётся Йен, ломая такие хрупкие сигареты и высыпая на ладонь табак.

— По тебе психушка плачет.

Йен прекрасно знает, что Лидия сиганет за ним куда угодно. 

Йен утыкается в ключицу пьяной Лидии и сопит - они заваливаются в пустую комнату и никто даже не возражает;они близнецы, им можно. Йен шевелит сухими губами, царапая нежную кожу – Лидия дышит рвано и сжимает его пальцы в своих.

У Лидии в груди ноет, ей мерзко и тошно от самой себя, но Йен говорит, что близнецы по природе своей неразлучны, и топит собственными руками в трясине стыда.

Изабель и Тео на тонком льду балансируют - Йен с Лидией с треском проваливаются.


	5. Переулки

Витиеватая "Л" проявляется к пяти годам - Стайлз ведёт дрожащими пальцами по шраму, и ему кажется, что ничего лучше он не видел.

Стайлз искренне верит - в книжках читал – что найдёт своего человека обязательно.

Он смотрит на любую девочку в поисках простой "С" на коже, но года идут, а никакой родственной души и близко нет.

Иногда страшно. Стайлз боится, что не станет родственной душой для своей собственной. 

Если она есть.

Стайлз забивает - Стайлз пьёт виски со Скоттом, курит с Малией и чувствует горечь от её поцелуев на губах.

— Могу стать донором спермы к твоим тридцати, если не найдёшь мужа, – Стайлз жмёт на бьющуюся вену на горле Тейт. Стайлз давно все спланировал, а секс с Малией по четвергам ему слишком дорог, чтобы иметь какие-то моральные ограничения.

— А я - суррогатной мамашей, если не найдёшь свою "Л", – Малия пьяна - ей можно; Малия хихикает. Она давно знает, что выскочит замуж за Стилински - её собственное "П" на горле давно перечеркнуто, она остаётся загнивать на пару со Стайлзом.

***

Лидию он встречает в грязном переулке за супермаркетом. Мартин роется в сумке и мычит себе что-то под нос. У неё сигарета зажата между тонкими губами и вереницы черничных засосов вдоль хребта. 

У неё на шее ярко белеет какая-то витиеватая буква, а у Стайлза ощущение, что кожу нестерпимо жжёт – тонкая струйка крови стекает по кадыку, пока он пялится на девушку напротив. 

— Это ты, – он бросается к ней, зажимая одной ладонью кровоточащую шею, а другой цепляется за ледяные - такие февральские - пальцы. 

Она словно ожившая картинка из фильмов Пак Чхан Ука, яркая, в холодных тонах. Она трясёт немного головой, позволяя медным прядям спадать на лицо, и слегка ведёт плечами, поправляя съехавшую кожаную куртку - на пару размеров больше. 

— Извини, солнце, – Йена он впервые встречает в том же переулке - отвратительно идеальный, резкий. Йен скользит по нему поддёрнутыми плёнкой зрачками с блюдца и ухмыляется чуть – наклоняется к губам девушки и перехватывает сигарету почти у тлеющего конца.

Стайлзу на десятую долю секунды хочется, чтобы рыжий сгорел изнутри.

Моральных принципов у Стайлза нет, но абсолютно идентичные буквы на шеях близнецов ему почему-то противны.

***

Он считает позвонки, выступающие ровной чередой горных пик по хребту, скользит пальцами - Стайлз весь ломанный, прячет улыбку, сворачивая обескровленные губы внутрь. 

Йен говорит, что Лидия спит с ним из жалости, и раскуривает очередной косяк – близнецы идеально неправильные в своих страстях, а Стилински будто третье колесо в вечном переполохе.

— Бог за убогими не следует, – старший Мартин скребёт витиеватую "Л" с чертой прямо посередине на горле – Стайлз видит, как дёргается острый кадык, и откровенно не понимает, как рыжий - отвратно рыжий, такой контрастный сестре, отвратно подходящий – мог испортить ему все бытие.

— Мать рассказывала, что мы родились с уже перечеркнутыми буквами. Благословен тот, кто своего нашёл, – Йен ухмыляется, точно старый бард из легенд, знающий неведомые другим сказки. Йен кидает, что они с сестрой перевязаны сплошь красными нитями, шитые-перешитые, точно старые пыльные игрушки в давно брошенной детской.

Лидия бегает по проходам в церквушке на окраине города и царапает запястья Стайлза - маленькие красные следы складываются в пресловутую "Л". 

Лидия ничего не требует; Лидии нравится знать, что её любят. 

Без продыху. Без намёка на корысть.

Лидия вьётся вокруг Йена, целует легко шрам на горле и поёт что-то на французском. 

Стайлз смотрит, как Лидия доверчиво вкладывает ладошку в ладонь Йена – близнецы априори родственный души – Стайлз оставляет собственное сердце гнить в переулке.


	6. Lemonade

Она только появляется на территории школы, а Йену уже полосует по горлу острым запахом полевых трав – он затягивается и кидает Липу, что "очередной год - очередная заносчивая сучка".

Брат не сводит липкого взгляда с прямой - даже слишком - спины, а Йену просто тошно от него - Лип настолько заебанный со своими непонятными чувствами к Мэнди и Карен, и новая подружка ему не нужна.

Йен стряхивает пепел с сигареты в стакан тёплого выдохшегося лимонада и улыбается криво какому-то смазливому парню на другом конце двора - Йена устраивают отношения девочки/мальчики/мальчики, ему нет дела до каких-то моральных принципов.

По принципах у них Фиона, давящаяся своими "правдами" и гнилыми огрызками прошлого. Фиона говорит ему о честности, но трахается со всеми подряд и курит без продыху - Йену до лампочки её отношения, ему нужен здоровый сон в тишине, а не разбавленный звуками секса за стеной.

На биологии к нему подсаживается та самая девчонка - он кажется единственным нормальным, не смотрящим на задницу или обтягивающую её юбку – в их районе её можно даже назвать целомудренной. 

Девчонка называет себя Лидией и улыбается до сводящих скул, идеально-приглаженная отблескивающая девочка Лидия. Йену, в общем-то, плевать на глянцевую внешность, только в маслянистых зрачках замечает странный блеск - точно накуренная. 

Лидия тянется к солнцу и выдыхает густой ароматный дым в поддёрнутую красным алюминиевую поверхность неба – матовая, бархатная кожа отражает последние лучи, а Йену хочется коснуться наверняка тёплой кожи кончиками холодных пальцев - на улице октябрь с медными листьями на влажной земле и поросшими мхом стволами деревьев.

— Никогда не училась с ещё одним рыжим, – Лидия криво улыбается - черты лица искажены ломаной линией. — Будто близнеца встретила.

Она дышит на выпирающие косточки запястий, а Йен ловит их тонкими пальцами, поблёскивая в сумерках медью растрепанных прядей на затылке – Лидия жмётся, сливаясь с ним в одно пряное море.

Йену претит её глянцевая жизнь с перерывами на дорогие поездки за океан. Йен покупает самое дешёвое красное полусухое и включает странный микс Эда Ширана и Fall Out Boy, усаживая Мартин на коленки и перебирая длинные локоны холодными пальцами.

— Всегда хотел человека, с которым буду пить вино и слушать музыку, – смех у Йена хриплый;прокуренный. Лидия утыкается носом в ключицу, вдыхая запах моря и ветра, и шепчет что-то неразборчивое, обжигая кожу.

Йену подозрительно хорошо. Йену впервые за очень долгое время тихо. Они смотрят старых по меркам Йена "Мечтателей" и "Легенды осени" – Лидия смеётся и предлагает как-нибудь построить машину времени, чтобы махнуть на Дикий Запад – Йен был бы неплохим Тристаном.

Ему остаётся только смеяться и отмахиваться от тонких цепких пальцев – Лидия тянется в нему и с глухим писком падает на пыльные подушки, утягивая за собой.

Они целуются до боли в дёснах, и Йену правда плевать на её разрывающейся телефон – он ведёт сухими губами по выступающим горным хребтом позвонкам, скрестив руки на почти кукольной талии. Йен оставляет цепочки маленьких засосов на каждой косточке и все бормочет, какая она красиваяидеальнаявеликооепная.

Йен просто до одури счастлив в маленьком мирке с матовыми закатами и красным вином.

Йен не понимает, какой боженька подосрал ему первые чувства.

Их жизнь остро смахивает на дешёвую мелодраму на давно позабытом кабельном - разлученные в детстве близнецы. Йену тошно от мыльных опер и скребущего заднюю прослойку сознания звука голоса Фионы.

"Забывай", подвывает сзади Натали Мартин. "Выброси", надрывает связки Фиона.

— Лимонад тёплый, – Лидия вертит в руках запотевшую бутылку и клонит голову к острым плечам, выгибая тонкую –, _фарфоровую_ , – шею в россыпи черничных засосов; Йену нравится.

Йен разливает по гранённым стаканам выдохшийся лимонад и дарит Лидии пряно-сладкие поцелуи — в Небраске дорога на мили вперёд абсолютно пустая и черничное небо над головой; ониксы в зрачках блестят ярче туманных галактик над одинаково медными головами.


	7. Мечтатели 2.0

The National - Cherry Tree

На них смотрят, как на психов.

Лидия жмётся к его боку, прячет острое личико в складках клетчатых вселенных и бесконечно долго повторяет звучащее отовсюду "уроды". Лидия давится слезами у него на коленях, попутно целуя все, до чего может достать губами, и Йену тошно от мира вокруг и жалости.

Лидия посыпает общество пеплом ругательств, стряхивает его тонким пальчиком подобно первой леди. Она кажется прекрасным пустым местом, призраком несбывшихся желаний и той тонкой грани между пошлостью и невинностью. 

— Разве юность не должна быть прекрасной? - Шепот обжигает ухо, и Йен дёргается, задевая пальцами оголенную кожу ног – они лежат на холодных простынях в ворохе грязно-белого и ржавого. 

Лидия смешно морщится и обещает казнить его собственными руками; взводит на гильотину каждым движением пальцев в мелкой череде круглых шрамов. 

Йен ведет ледяными пальцами по исполосованным запястьям, шепчет что-то, а потом отражает шрамы на собственных - в шестнадцать он позволяет себе бархат на кончиках пальцев и немного безумия за них двоих.

Йен клянется, что если у неё однажды найдут рак лёгких, то он, не задумываясь, вырежет собственные тупым ножом, чтобы потом с гордостью подыхающей псины протянуть к ней окровавленные руки со своей жизненно необходимой частью.

В ней он нуждается меньше, чем в сестре.

У него за грудиной содрогается в истеричных судорогах ненадежное сердце, и Йен так сильно ненавидит эту глупую мышцу, хочет вырвать, но Лидия кладёт ладони на плечи и утягивает с собой под черничную гладь воды, позволяя звёздам отражаться на глянцевой поверхности.

Она выпускает пузырьки изо рта, чтобы потом прижаться к его губам, требуя воздуха, и Йен делится, не задумываясь; они дышат в унисон, сшитые-перешитые красными нитями.

Йен бегает по пляжу, зачерпывает ступнями мокрый песок и спотыкается через каждые четыре шага, расплескивая вокруг алые капли с тяжёлым виноградным запахом. Йен хватает звезды с бесконечно черничного неба и кидает ей их за ворот линялой футболки.

— Ты красива. Ты так чертовски красива.

— А ты пьяный.

— Завтра я буду трезвым, а ты все ещё будешь красивой.

Ветер уносит слова дальше, пропитывая лёгкие обжигающе холодным кислородом, мокрые спины обдаёт льдом; Йен клянется перерезать глотки всем, кто встанет между ними, Лидия благородно принимает одно из его многих обещаний. 

Стайлз как-то говорит, что они будто в героев играют, жонглируют судьбами и словами с промасленных ломких страниц. Лидия заплетает волосы на южный манер, учит греческий и пьёт вино вместо воды, поджигая сигареты от спичек из коллекционных коробков с цветущими деревьями.

Вишни старые - ягод уже не дают; пустоцветы.


	8. Аляпистые

Лип сразу же понимает, что два рыжих ребёнка на руках обдолбанной Моники – пиздец.

Близнецы спят вместе лет до пяти, когда Фиона забирает Лидию себе; Йен две ночи сидит под закрытой дверью и скребется в неё брошенным щенком. 

Лип видит потом, как Лидия деловито гладит брата по голове и шепчет что-то на их выдуманном языке; Липу немного завидно.

У Липа в десять нет ничего, что можно разделить с младшими; Лип не вписывается в их черничный крохотный мирок.

***

Лидия играет на его подранных нервах, соскребает ногтям застекленевшую водку с изнанки лёгких; Йен кружится рядом аляповатым пятном перештопанного сумасбродства и черничной крови по венам.

Фонари неприветливо мигают, превращая и без того тяжелый прокуренный воздух в грязно-жёлтое дерьмо. Они живут в мутном целлофане февраля, воздух застопорился – дышать тяжело. 

Лип трёт покрасневшие ладони друг о друга, прячет лицо в пушистый ворот куртки и терпит горьковатые насмешки Лидии в самое ухо; Йен закутывает сестру в бордовый огромный шарф и прячет бледное лицо в тёплой шерсти.

— Дурной ты, Лип, дурной, – Лидия гласные тянет, хрипит немного на окончаниях; сотни выкуренных дешевых сигарет разбавляют голос крупным градиентом.

Лидия под рёбрами у него скребется; Лип чертит это на внутренней стороне черепа, вырисовывает языком на горчащей коже очередной девочки-я-забыл-твое-имя. 

Лидия смеется отвратно, не как надо смеяться девочкам за сто баксов; Лидия каркает, выплевывая черные перья; каркает как последняя сорокалетняя блядь в подворотне.

Лидия задирает тонкую футболку брата, обнажая ровный горный хребет позвонков и смешливо тыкается носом в каждый; Лип почему-то находит это обыденным и ничуть не странным – с пяти и до восемнадцати ничего толком не меняется.

Лип смотрит на них, и зависть скребёт по ребрам. Близнецы тихие, сидят близко-близко и передают друг другу зажженную сигарету. Лидия закидывает на брата длинные, ужасно худые ноги; в рваных джинсах они видны почти полностью.

Лип скидывает пепел сигареты в кружку вчерашнего кофе, что пошёл уже маслянистыми кругами по молочной поверхности; Лип отстранённо помнит, что близнецы пьют один и тот же, со сливками и сахаром.

Лидия греет блядски тонкие пальцы о покоцанный фарфор и сетует на то, что от сигарет Липа вкус у кофе самый что ни на есть дерьмовый, отдающий на кончике языка горечью, и не спасет даже убойная доза сахара в венах.

Йен в шутку предлагает Липу попробовать самому, а Лидия ничего плохого в этом не видит – прижимается к губам старшего и доверительно шепчет, что они с Йеном почти одинаковые; Йен отдаёт чуть черникой.

Бедра у Лидии тощие, лежать просто дико неудобно, но Йен все кладет голову, утыкаясь носом в ткань мягких домашних штанов. Йен рассеяно ведёт тонкими пальцами по швам, дёргает за выступающие нитки-венки и смеется сбивчиво над чем-то одним им понятным.

Йен - комок нервов и черничных синяков под глазами - утыкается носом в ключицу, вырисовывает дыханием извечно истёртое имя сестры; Липу горячо, кожа покрывается неприятной пленкой, которую хочется содрать. 

Липу бы выблевать это; Лип харкает, потому что чертов привкус чертовой черники забил глотку, дерёт. Брат и сестра (Лип это повторяет каждый раз перед тем, как спустить в душе на одинаково бледный скулы и ржавые волосы) вьются рядом, тыкают пальцами в выступающие рёбра и рассказывают наперебой о чем-то занимающим обоих.

— Лип, мы уроды, – Йен смотрит снизу вверх и сжимает пальцы брата в своих; Лидия рядом совершенно как в детстве трёт щеки и кивает без остановки.

Лип бы возразил, но Йен смазано целует Лидию за ухом, и все летит в черту.

Мир скатился в ебеня, когда они повзрослели.


	9. Пузыри клубничной жвачки

Йен влюбляется, когда ему девять. С разбегу прыгает в сочно-зеленое море, без оглядки на дурного Липа и уставшие глаза Фионы.

Йен влюбляется в девочку с ярко-рыжими волосами, как у него, воздушными сарафанами и розовыми пузырями клубничной жвачки. 

Он с трепетом несёт в себе чувства, отражающиеся солнцем на кончиках ресниц, сквозь годы и мутный целлофан зим; Йен, такой тёплый и осенний, смотрит на девочку из детства щенячьими глазами лет восемь.

Старшая школа капает на мозги не хуже Фионы; Йен курит одну сигарету за другой, прячется в опустевшем парке. Запах осени - вязкий, мокрый, одуряюще грустный - липнет к бледной коже, оседает плотной матовой пленкой. 

Лидия плечами зябло ведёт; серость красок сжирает медь тяжёлых кудрей, завывая под рёбрами тлеющими воспоминаниями и сворачиваясь в тонкие браслеты на костлявых запястьях. Лидия кутается в тёплую темную шаль и на ведьму похожа совсем немного.

Йен следит за тонкими пальцами, едва касающимися стаканчика из ближайшей кофейни (Йен знает, что там горячий шоколад с мятным сиропом; Йен много чего знает), и только сейчас обращает на Лидию внимание.

Ломкая, с осенним тусклым лесом, сворачивающимся на тонких запястьях малахитовыми браслетами с вкраплениями золотых, стелющихся по земле влажной пленкой, кленовых листьев — Лидия собирает их в букеты, чуть задерживаясь, чтобы посмотреть на холодные капли на кончиках пальцев.

— Мне холодно, – Лидия сквозь него смотрит, склоняет голову на плечо, губы бледные кусает; Йен считает это глупым сном, видением (девочка с рыжими волосами надувает пузыри клубничной жвачки и задевает пальцами ядрено-зеленые листья над головой).

Йен бегает курить на переменах, спотыкается о болтающиеся шнурки потрепанных кед и чувствует внезапно боль под рёбрами.

Лидия кутается в чёрный свитер и тускло здоровается; выпирающие косточки запястий режут глаза. Йен замечает белесые полосы на бледной коже и сглатывает невольно, прикусывая язык.

— Сигареты не найдётся? Я Лидия, к слову.

Йен моргает дурашливо и все слов найти не может; маленькая девочка в воздушных сарафанах уступает место взрослой покоцанной Лидии Мартин, у которой за грудиной – прах.

Йен все ещё любит девочку; Йен понятия не имеет, кто такая Лидия Мартин.


	10. Анемоны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki byou

[hanahaki byou(花吐き病)- Человеческая болезнь, при которой больной откашливает цветы из-за неразделенной любви. Передается путем контакта с выплюнутыми цветами. Случай полного выздоровления возможен при взаимной влюбленности]

 

Батареи ужасно холодные, от них мороз ползёт вверх по хребту, кожа трещит; у Лидии тонкие тёплые пальцы и россыпь мурашек-звёздочек по плечам.

Йен пересчитывает в четвёртый раз и опять сбивается; Йену обидно, потому что тратит он на это куда больше чем тот же Стайлз, который в Лидию вроде как влюблён; вон, улыбается со старого потрёпанного дивана и салютует бутылкой.

Стайлз дурацкий, с полопавшимися капиллярами на мутных белках и трясущимися пальцами; Йен честно его ненавидит, потому что дорогущий виски из отцовских запасов он разбавляет прожигающей желудок кодой - это прям какое-то издевательство - и прошивает половину на себя.

Только Лидия над Стайлзом смеется и треплет по неровно подрезанным волосам; Йен обиженно дёргает сестру за руку и тянет на себя; им по семнадцать, им можно. Йен утыкается в выпирающие ребра и ведёт сухими потрескавшимися губами по коже.

— Только не кусайся, - голос у Лидии тихий, чуть ли не шелест сморщившихся трупов листьев за окном.

Йен кусается; Йен оставляет черничный след зубов; ему ужасно хочется откусить кусочек от чужой мягкой улыбки.

В метро всегда жарко ужасно, душно и тесно; Йен наваливается на Лидию, жмет к стеклу и водит носом по скуле нетерпеливо, горячо выдыхает; у Лидии на лице словно сожженная Библия, Йен не может оторваться.

Лидия помнит только, как в детстве - им лет по девять было - ходила на какую-то службу. Тогда вроде кто-то из дальних родственников умер. Йен тихо сопел на плече, от горящих свечей шло приятное тепло – Лидии казалось, что она может целую вечность вот просто так.

Лидия морщится, потому что ей семнадцать; чертовы семнадцать, а ещё не королева; у Лидии холодные батареи, матрац с грязно-белыми простынями и Йен.

Лидии хочется доказать что-то миру, но она знает, что тот на её потуги поумиляется и пнет, как нерадивого щенка.

Йен затягивается косяком и расплывчато улыбается с другой стороны косяка; на его лице розовые и золотые блики, и пахнет приятно, как костры, которые они жгли за городом летом; Лидия неслась босиком по обжигающему кожу асфальту и смеялась - они растеряли себя где-то в тех солнечных душных днях.

Стайлз бегает за Лидией верной собачкой и чуть ли в голос не скулит от разрывающей грудь влюблённости (ну так, знаете, альтруистично до убожества); Йена этот факт ужасно комфортит; Йен ни черта не понимает, когда сгибается от кашля и смотрит на лепестки анемона на ладони.

Стайлз в Лидию влюблён; признаётся зачем-то, когда они играют в видеоигры, сидя на полу, и спрашивает, может ли встречаться с ней; Йен бесится, пинками выгоняет его и дышит рвано - вокруг острый запах анемонов; глупого Стайлза трудно винить, просто в Лидию так легко упасть и задохнуться, Йен знает.

— Ну и кто это? – Лидия морщится брезгливо и кидает ему в лицо пожухшие лепестки; скользкая масса оставляет на ладонях противный осадок, Лидию передёргивает.

— Лидия Мартин. Знаешь такую?

Йен знает, что в кофе всегда самое сладкое на дне, когда сводит от приторности лицо; у Лидии также.

Йену хочется вывернуть рёбра Лидии наружу, расцарапать предплечья с зеленеющими вздувшимися об острые края; у Йена навязчивая идея выдрать к чертям слабые сгнившие – "сигаретный дым такой эстетичный, знаешь" – легкие, чтобы пусто и   
кроваво глянцево; Йену до одури хочется увидеть в них сморщенные лепестки, как у него – Лидия его чертов близнец, у них же по жизни все на двоих.

Лидия раскидывает руки в стороны и тянет тонкую шею - любуйся, я полая и хрупкая, твои лепестки меня к чертям разорвут; Йену бы глаза открыть – все равно у Лидии не осталось ничего, что бы она не отдала ему на растерзание. 

Йену кажется, что терять нечего; лепестки забили глотку.

Йен мягко целует Лидию в лоб и закрывает рот ладонью; мертвых не судят.


	11. 11.

Главная Фэндомы Волчонок, Бесстыжие (Бесстыдники)  
Черничные +79

Невидимая Звезда   
автор  
Смешанная направленность — несколько равнозначных романтических линий (гет, слэш, фемслэш)  
Волчонок, Бесстыжие (Бесстыдники) (кроссовер)

Основные персонажи:  
Лидия Мартин, Стайлз Стилински (Мечислав), Йен Клейтон Галлагер, Микки Милкович, Филипп Ронан Галлагер (Лип)  
Пэйринг:  
Лидия/Йен  
Рейтинг:  
R  
Жанры:  
Ангст, Повседневность, Hurt/comfort, AU, Омегаверс, Соулмейты  
Предупреждения:  
Смерть основного персонажа, OOC, Инцест, Твинцест, Нецензурная лексика, Смена пола (gender switch), Нехронологическое повествование, Элементы гета, Элементы слэша  
Размер:  
Драббл, 19 страниц, 12 частей  
Статус:  
закончен

Награды от читателей:

«За привкус черники на губах» от Kassandra_1305  
Описание:  
Йен помнит всполохи золота в волосах двух детей, огромный луг и пальцы в черничном соке - Лидии нравился вкус, ему - фиолетовый язык.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
AU! Близнецы Мартин в виде Лидии и Йена. Инцест вместе с твинцестом, зависит от драббла, где-то едва-едва, где-то прям чётко. 

Иногда герои не связаны кровным родством, могут быть другого пола, etc.

И да, на ориентацию Йена в каноне мне глубоко плевать, тут он будет тем, кем его увижу я. 

Отдельная благодарность Kassandra_1305 за подарок:)

Редактировать шапку  
Оценка: + 79  
в 18 сборниках   
38 отзывов

11.  
26 марта 2017, 17:02  
Выбрать цвет текста Выбрать цвет фона 100% Выбрать размер отступов 120% Выбрать размер шрифта 

Йен привыкает жить с плотно закрытыми глазами; цепляется за холодные пальцы Лидии и доверчиво тычется в плечо носом.

Лидия улыбается ему ломано и отпускает его руки; солнце исчезает за кромкой цветущего вишнёвого дерева перед домом; бесполезные лепестки укрывают землю - отец давно предлагает срубить, потому что ягод уже семнадцать лет нет.

Йен привыкает жить с закрытыми глазами; пропускает мутноватые шестнадцать, пропитанные дымом утащенных у отца сигарет, сухие губы Микки на своих, застывшую в дверном проёме бледным призраком Лидию. Сестра бормочет, что они не выгорят, что оно того не стоит, и проще сразу перерезать себе глотку, Йен в ответ скалится беззаботно и шутит, что она просто ревнует.

У него ладонь Микки в собственной и очень глупое "я люблю тебя" с привкусом Лаки Страйк на кончике языка, потому что, оказывается, Милковичу нравится целоваться и лезть немного влажными и тёплыми руками под футболку абсолютно везде; Йен морщится, потому что не то место и не то время: Лидия машет ему с другого конца улицы, и пальцы и губы у неё лиловые – можно представить, какие сладкие.

— Хочешь чернику? – Йен дёргает Микки за локоть; Милкович не понимает, но протягивает пиво и руки - Йену так осточертело.

Лето душит его; пыль по пустой проселочной дороге, горящие костры из травы под густо черничным небом, Лидия под боком; Йен переплетает пальцы и очень хочет, чтобы лето не заканчивалось, как апельсиновый ликёр.

Йен щурится, ведёт слепо руками по холодным простыням и скулит в голос, не чувствуя привычный травяной запах; Лидия зачёсывает влажные тяжёлые волосы назад, ведёт отросшими ногтями по шее - у неё дрожат губы - Лидия выгорает изнутри, потому что больно и легче вскрыть вены, чем так.

Потому что вечно недостаточно; сначала все просто: сначала просто из интереса, просто скучно, по пьяни - у Йена горячее дыхание на ключице, и Лидия цепляется костлявыми пальцами за плечи, скулит тихо, забито так, и сразу маленькая такая, хрупкая.

Сначала все круто, и родителей нет две недели, и Микки в колонии за своё очередное дерьмо (ради Йена, правда, красовался, но Йену такая альтруистичность, до убожества, не нужна была никогда), и Лидия теплая, и губы от черники и правда сладкие что аж жжется лизнуть. Йен лижет, Лидия дёргается и сдаётся до обидного быстро - Йену приспичило, и плевать, что слизываемая им с пухлых губ кровь такая же, как у него.

Лидия прячет от него руки, носом хлюпает, с красными глазами и страшная, как атомная война.

— Знаешь, я уезжаю.

Знаешь, мне, оказывается, больно, мне, оказывается, не плевать, а ты давай сам как-нибудь.

Йен наконец распахивает глаза; полароид в руках глянцевый, красиво бликует на солнце; у Лидии потрясающие белые ленты в волосах и избраслеченные запястья.


	12. Божественная комедия

Главная Фэндомы Волчонок, Бесстыжие (Бесстыдники)  
Черничные +79

Невидимая Звезда   
автор  
Смешанная направленность — несколько равнозначных романтических линий (гет, слэш, фемслэш)  
Волчонок, Бесстыжие (Бесстыдники) (кроссовер)

Основные персонажи:  
Лидия Мартин, Стайлз Стилински (Мечислав), Йен Клейтон Галлагер, Микки Милкович, Филипп Ронан Галлагер (Лип)  
Пэйринг:  
Лидия/Йен  
Рейтинг:  
R  
Жанры:  
Ангст, Повседневность, Hurt/comfort, AU, Омегаверс, Соулмейты  
Предупреждения:  
Смерть основного персонажа, OOC, Инцест, Твинцест, Нецензурная лексика, Смена пола (gender switch), Нехронологическое повествование, Элементы гета, Элементы слэша  
Размер:  
Драббл, 19 страниц, 12 частей  
Статус:  
закончен

Награды от читателей:

«За привкус черники на губах» от Kassandra_1305  
Описание:  
Йен помнит всполохи золота в волосах двух детей, огромный луг и пальцы в черничном соке - Лидии нравился вкус, ему - фиолетовый язык.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
AU! Близнецы Мартин в виде Лидии и Йена. Инцест вместе с твинцестом, зависит от драббла, где-то едва-едва, где-то прям чётко. 

Иногда герои не связаны кровным родством, могут быть другого пола, etc.

И да, на ориентацию Йена в каноне мне глубоко плевать, тут он будет тем, кем его увижу я. 

Отдельная благодарность Kassandra_1305 за подарок:)

Редактировать шапку  
Оценка: + 79  
в 18 сборниках   
38 отзывов

Божественная комедия (АХТУНГ ОМЕГАВЕРС!!!)  
8 августа 2017, 00:44  
Примечания:  
Я сунусь во все, до чего только достану, ей! В работе есть отсылка к одному стихотворению, может кто поймёт (напишите в комментарии, если захотите).  
Выбрать цвет текста Выбрать цвет фона 100% Выбрать размер отступов 120% Выбрать размер шрифта 

g-dragon — divina commedia

 

— Мы пара, – хрипит Йен. Не спрашивает; выходит сухо и прохладно, словно он читает ему какую-то тухлую лекцию о процессе наследования и очередях (Ллойд знает больше, кончено же, но молчит).

У Ллойда красивые тонкие запястья - свет уродливо преломляется на зеленеющим буграх вен – и он весь такой элегантный, с острыми выступами локтей и плеч, нервными движениями пальцев и худой ужасно. Ллойд выглядит как типичная, очень смазливая омега, дурная такая.

В квартирке отчетливо пахнет острой тайской едой на вынос: Ллойд орудует палочками, с противным звуком поглощает лапшу и курицу с овощами и откидывает голову на подлокотник дивана с довольным низким стоном (Йена передёргивает); изгиб его шеи безжизнен и прекрасен, кадык торчит как наконечник копья, застрявший в мышцах.

— Это какая-то божественная комедия, не находишь? – Старший чиркает спичкой, закуривает и кидает обгоревшую деревяшку в бокал выдохшегося шампанского. Йен дёргается непроизвольно и впервые жалеет, что вообще повелся на красиво блестящие фосфором белки в черничных отблесках неона и психоделические коктейли, словно раскрашенные пятилетками.

У Ллойда за спиной его предназначенная меченая омега, и глаза у неё огромные, в них нежности - топись. Йен как-то слишком грустно ухмыляется; ему тоже хочется, чтобы его так любили - альтруистично до убожества и полного растворения в не своей жизни.

Йен Стайлза знает, как облупленного: у них на двоих кружок для психов по средам и пустые, полные звонкой тишины вечера в полицейском участке (Йен попадает потому что Лип опять вытворил какое-то дерьмо, Стайлз там просто как данность). Ллойд свою омегу забирает и сжимает чужие пальцы на автомате; Йен выдыхает рандомно и сворачивает бледные губы вовнутрь: запах у Стайлза слабый, но если постараться, то можно найти Ллойда: море и лаванда - Йен помнит, как в детстве бегал по полю и лежал на влажной земле, забивал глотку терпким запахом — было свежо, чисто — Йен тогда хотел пожирающей любви, принадлежности и маленькой руки в своей.

Ладонь у Ллойда широкая, с нежной нереально холодной кожей; чуть ли не больше его собственной, и Йен на мгновение подвисает: так не должно быть, в детстве так не было: было поле, колышущийся лиловый океан и клубничные рассветы, облеплявшие изнутри рёбра.

Ллойд ведёт кончиком носа по скуле и смеётся сипло (на танцполе играл однообразный тяжелый ремикс какой-то песенки про любовь и про то, что они не виноваты, Стайлз улыбался и просил не уходить — Ллойд рвался на улицу, его тошнило и хотелось сдохнуть, потому что запах Стайлза — что-то сладкое, тёплое и уютное ; Ллойд почти что бродяжка, кочующая по выгоревшим домам, любуется уродливым серым на сыплющейся штукатурке стен).

— Застегнись. Выстудишь же себе все, – в прозрачном холодном свете розового февральского рассвета Ллойд как ожившая красивая греческая статуя из книжек в плотных бархатных переплётах, его пальцы крепко сжимают ворот пуховика и губы тонкие, синеющие, Йену так хреново от того, насколько он влюблён.

Йен жмурится - ни черта; Ллойд выстудил его абсолютно; холодная ладонь гладит по шее и смыкается на горле.

Губы у Ллойда горячие, плавят кожу.


End file.
